


pull me a little closer

by Riley_Ludicrous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, High School Musical References, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Lee Donghyuk | Haechan, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Soft Lee Taeyong, Soft Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riley_Ludicrous/pseuds/Riley_Ludicrous
Summary: Lee Taeyong and Jung Jaehyun are unfairly attractive by themselves, but as a couple?  Those two are seriously rude for existing in the same plane and time.Or:Mark gets pulled into watching High School Musical 2 with his crushes.





	pull me a little closer

Lee Taeyong and Jung Jaehyun are unfairly attractive by themselves, but as a couple? Those two are seriously rude for existing in the same plane and time. Unfortunately, Mark is well-aware of this information because he’s in two subunits with the both of them. Sometimes he escapes to the Dream dorms just to save himself the time he’d otherwise spend hopelessly pining.

It’s just that, now he can’t escape to the Dream dorms for the night. He has a full schedule, and he doesn’t have the excuse of actually being a Dreamy to go over for a sleepover anymore. Usually that realization is accompanied by a much more serious sense of melancholy, but right now it’s just a passive long-suffering disappointment. 

That leaves him where he is now, in between Taeyong and Jaehyun watching High School Musical 2 as Jaehyun sings along with a voice more golden than Troy Bolton’s and Taeyong stares lovingly over Mark’s head at him. Mark doesn’t know whether to feel like their child or their third wheel, and that’s a bad place to be considering the fact that he’s crushing on the both of them. He would stare lovingly at Jaehyun, too, or Taeyong considering how adorable the man looks when he’s admiring Jaehyun, but instead he watched the screen intently. The cast breaks into a dance number that breaks countless health violations, and that’s what Mark desperately focuses on.

(“Oh my God, Mark Lee, you never see the point in these scenes,” Donghyuck gripes at him in his head, “and besides, just tell them! Or at least flirt, you imbecile, you’re getting nowhere like this.”)

Blushing furiously at the very idea of actually acting on his feelings in any way, shape, or form, Mark burrows down into the old couch cushions. Unfortunately, it only brings Taeyong and Jaehyun closer in around him, and that makes the blush get worse. Mark is thankful for small mercies like poor lighting this year, thank you very much. 

His hyungs glance at him curiously with the shift, and Taeyong wraps an arm around his shoulders in an action that is probably meant to be comforting. In a similar fashion Jaehyun puts his hand on Marks thigh, nearly on the knee, really, but it messes with Mark anyway, and smiles reassuringly with his dimples. Mark helplessly smiles back, unwilling to look over at Taeyong’s face which will likely double his doom.

(“Fair,” Donghyuck from his head concedes, albeit reluctantly, “we’re all gone for Taeyong’s soft side.”)

They keep watching the movie, Taeyong’s arm around his shoulder and Jaehyun’s hand still perched on his thigh. Sometimes he’ll feel the arm tighten infinitesimally around his shoulders or look down and notice that the hand has definitely creeped up his leg, and he’ll wave it off and train his eyes back on the movie because it must be his wishful thinking.

This whole experience is driving him a little insane. He never would have sat in between the lovers of his own accord, but when he tries to help the two while they were making movie snacks they kindly but firmly told him to go set up the movie and sit down. No sooner had he sat down, it felt, than the two were sitting down around him and firing up his gay panic.

Jaehyun’s thumb is rubbing circles into the outside of Mark’s thigh by now, and Taeyong has somehow shifted him so that he’s closer to being snuggled into Taeyong’s chest. The movie has lost any hold it once had on Mark, and all his energy is put into resisting the urge to snuggle back against Taeyong and throw his legs over Jaehyun’s lap so that he can be strewn across the two. 

Then Jaehyun reaches forward with his free hand and grabs the remote to pause the movie. He glances at Taeyong over Mark’s head and then sweetly smiles at Mark.

“Mark,” Jaehyun begins softly, “Taeyong and I want to talk to you.”

Mark doesn’t know whether to be scared or hopeful, so he settles for blinking owlishly and quirking his head a little at Jaehyun’s remark. Jaehyun takes it as a signal to go on.

“We’ve noticed,” he pauses, considers his words, “certain behavior from you, and we want you to be honest with us. Are you interested in the two of us?”

Mark ducks his head before nodding shyly. Taeyong coos at him and raised a hand to comb through his hair.

“Taeyong and I talked about it earlier, of course,” Jaehyun goes on, smiling fondly at the two of them. “Have you ever heard of polyamory, Mark?” Mark nods unsurely. “We thought about that, and if you’re willing, we’d like to, uh, court you, one might say. We can’t take you out much and risk causing a scandal, but we’ve been hiding our relationship from dispatch for years, so I think, if you’re interested in the prospect, it would work with you, too.”

Mark nods dumbly, too shocked to speak. 

Jaehyun smiles even brighter than before, and his dimples look so deep, Mark thinks he could hide his pinkies in them. Mark reflexively smiles back, still shy and blushing like a the red is painted onto his cheeks but so excited. His crushes like him back! 

Jaehyun glances up at Taeyong, and his manner is suddenly bashful as he looks down. “May I kiss you, Mark?” 

“Yes, please,” the answer springs from Mark’s mouth, and he has already blushed so much tonight that he feels accustomed to the state. Jaehyun doesn’t seem to care about is over-eagerness, so he puts it aside in his head and focuses on the sight of the older boy leaning in and gently kissing Mark in a way that is so soft and innocent, Mark feels like a princess in an old Disney movie. It helps that Jaehyun is a literal prince.

Then Taeyong goes to move him around in his arms, and Mark looks at him for the first time in this whole confession of sorts. Taeyong positions him so that their foreheads are resting against each other’s, and Mark feels like closing his eyes and staying in the embrace forever. “Jaehyunnie and I are so lucky, don’t you think?” He must be talking to Jaehyun, but he’s still looking intently into Mark’s eyes. “May I kiss you as well, Mark?”

Mark can’t nod without jostling Taeyong, so he quietly tells him, “Yes.” He does close his eyes at this point, and Taeyong kisses him. When he pulls back, and Mark opens his eyes, he’s smiling at him like he has been this whole time. Mark feels incredibly cherished. 

Jaehyun leans forward from his position and wraps his arms around Mark and Taeyong. They all laze together for a while, and then Jaehyun plays the movie and they watch it to the end, Jaehyun singing along to all the songs and Taeyong and Mark watching him fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote a fic that doesn't mostly center around Dream members for once, and you still get a crap ton of fluff because my actual life is angsty enough without me incorporating angst into my fics. I hope you all liked it! If you have any ideas for something you want me to write, comment them and I'll seriously consider!


End file.
